yugioh_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
My Funny Skankentine (Episode 5)
Joey must duel against a pair of breasts attached to a woman... with ESP. Cast (In order of appearance):Yami, Joey, Téa, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Mai Transcript Intro YAMI: (holding a box of cereal) Yu-Gi-Oh is sponsored by Yugios. They're Yugi-licious. Wait a minute- Yugi-licious? Is that even a word? OFFSCREEN VOICE: It lets the kids know that they're tasty! YAMI: Yes, but Yugi-licious? Are they supposed to taste like Yugi or something? OFFSCREEN VOICE: Yami... YAMI: How exactly do you go about testing something like that? I mean, besides the obvious method... OFFSCREEN VOICE: Just.. say.. the line.. you amateur. YAMI: Fine. Yugios! Apparently, they're Yugi-licious! Okay now where's my f*cking paycheck? New Title Sequence plays, with music from the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime At Duelist Kingdom JOEY: Even though I'm the clear underdog in this tournament, the fact that I'm a main character pretty much assures me a place in the finals! TÉA: Yes, but the fact that you're a comic relief character means that you can't possibly win! JOEY: (falls over anime style) Ngggyuuh... YUGI: He's just overly excited, because this is the first episode that actually revolves around his character. TRISTAN: I can't wait until I get my own episode! crickets TRISTAN: It's never gonna happen, is it? TÉA: Do the words "robot monkey" mean anything to you? JOEY: It's at times like this that I actually miss hanging out with my sister. Flashback SERENITY: Where are we, Joey? Where are you taking me, big brother? JOEY: To the beach! That's what you said you wanted, right? SERENITY: Actually, I'd much rather be at home playing video games. JOEY: We're going to the beach. SERENITY: Joey, you're the world's best brother. Maybe one day, you'll win a card game tournament to help fix my eyesight. JOEY: Sorry, I didn't hear that. Your voice is just too high-pitched. SERENITY: I love you, Joey. JOEY: Nope, I didn't catch that either. SERENITY: Can we go home now? JOEY: Seriously, stop talking, ya dumb broad! End flashback JOEY: (thinking) I promise ya sis, I promise that I'll win this tournament and get the prize money. Then you'll be able to afford speaking lessons, and you'll learn to talk good, like what I do. MAI (offscreen): You lost, crybaby, now give me your star chips! TÉA: Since there's only one other female character on this island, that has to be Mai. LOSER: It's not fair! I thought disguising myself as a bee would help me to win! JOEY: Ain't it a little unfair for a grown woman to go around challenging children at card games? MAI: Wow, Yugi, you have such small hands. She takes his hand, and Téa goes nuts. The "alert" sound from Metal Gear Solid is heard as Mai grabs Yugi's hand MAI: I like that in a man. TÉA: (in strange robotic voice) Back off, bitch, he's mine! MAI: My breasts challenge you to a duel! JOEY: Samurai Warrior Guy! Attack her Winged Aerobics Instructor! YUGI: Wait, Joey! In this episode, flying monsters have an advantage over land-based monsters for no adequately explored reason! JOEY: How did ya summon that monster without even looking at ya card? MAI: I have ESP. JOEY: Woah! Too much information, lady! MAI: ESP! Not PMS!! JOEY: Oh, so you're psychic. MAI: Bingo. And it's not a trick, so don't even bother trying to figure it out. JOEY: Wait a minute, you just sprayed all your cards with perfume! MAI: No way! How could an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy? JOEY: It sure is lucky I don't still have that cold from the previous episode, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to notice something like that. TÉA: Joey needs help, Yugi! Transform into your sexy alter-ego! YUGI: Ta-dada-da-dadaa! Puberty Power! (transforms into Yami) YAMI: Don't let her boobies distract you, Joey! You can defeat her. Her cards share one very distinct weakness. JOEY: What's that? YAMI: They've all been censored by 4Kids. Before and after shots of Cyber Bondage appear, along with the subtitle (nipples = bad, kids) JOEY: That's right! With the power of 4Kids and sexism, I can win this duel! Time Roulette GO! (summons Time Wizard) The Time Wizard attacks, and the song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show plays: Let's do the Time Warp again!! JOEY: Thousand Dragon! Destroy all three of her Harpies at once! TRISTAN: Doesn't anyone in this tournament know the rules to this game? MAI: How.. could I lose.. to such an amateur? JOEY: That's just what ya get for being a woman. With girly parts. YAMI: Well done, Joey. You won your first real duel. Just remember that you're nothing without me. NOTHING! JOEY: Hooray for censorship! (the 4Kids logo appears above him) End Stinger: YAMI: (as Luke Skywalker) Your overconfidence is your weakness. KAIBA: (as The Emperor) Your faith in your friends is yours. Kaiba appears on screen along with the text: guess who's back next week? *The episode title spoofs the song "My Funny Valentine". *The box of cereal Yami holds is a Photoshopped Cheerios box. *Téa's line about the "robot monkey" refers to a future episode where Tristan is turned into one while trapped in a virtual world. *The sound effect that plays when Mai holds Yugi's hand and Téa flips out is from Metal Gear Solid (heard whenever an enemy or camera discovers you). *Yugi's transformation sequence line spoofs the catchphrase of Scrappy-Doo from the cartoon series "Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo" *Mai's line "How could I lose to such an amateur?" is directly from the 4Kids dub. *The stinger is from The Return of the Jedi.